Ryu Gravity
by Khetyai
Summary: Ch. 2: An unexpected guest flies into Yuki's house, striking up a bit of consternation to the novelist.
1. Collision

**  
  
**

**Ryu Gravity**

**By Strata**

  
_A Gravitation and Dragon Knights Crossover._  
  


**~-*-Beginning Author notes: **

V-chan  (my crazy friend) and I (equally crazy, of course) noticed similarities in Hiro (Gravitation) and Ruwalk's (Dragon Knights) appearances. Somehow, we came up with this crazy idea – having them... *pause* I'm not even sure what we're having them do anymore. Oh well... Anyway, this would be complicated. Verrrry complicated, seeing how Ruwalk is not in a band and Dragon Knights is not remotely related to the music industry. However, we said "What the heck!" and threw together this crazy (I've said this a lot) idea o.o And.. bah.. whatever X.x 

Apparently we're throwing the DK characters into modern times, or at least the ones being used. (Thus, there are no dragons and they're all human X.x)

X.x Expect craziness. Possible unintentional OOC, Sorry~!

If you don't like the writing style in this, the next chapter's is more developed. And I'm _really_ sorry if I confuse you ;-;

  
  
  
  
**~-*-Ryu Gravity:: Chapter 1: Collision**

_Clack clack clack clack clack._ Turn! _Clack clack clack clack clack clack._ Turn!

The four men in baseball caps and sunglasses ran, trying to remain inconspicuous. I wouldn't say they were doing a good job of it, but hey, at least they tried.

_Clack clack clack clack._ **_Screeeeeeeeeech!_**

(Or it would've been a screech if it were a car chase, which it wasn't, but I'm improvising! Shh!)

Lykouleon looked around the corner. "I think we lost him."

"I wouldn't be so certain," Kai-stern stated.

"Hah! The perfect hiding place! A completely different studio!" Ruwalk grinned as he looked up at the bold "**NG Studios**" sign. Into the building he strode, dragging the others behind him in an unusual fashion.

**~-*-*-*-~**

Pink-haired Shindou Shuichi was calmly walking down the hallway minding his own business.

Or maybe I lied and he was excitedly running up the hallway and was snooping.

Either way, he was soon trampled by an incoming herd of... well, people. To be precise, there were four people. All of which were wearing baseball caps and sunglasses ('_They're inside.. why do they need sunglasses?'_ Shuichi thought.) and looked completely out of breath. 

The first one the had flattened him had green eyes and gold hair ('_That's... kind of normal. At least for a foreigner._'). The second had white hair and white eyes ('_Odd._') The third was basically an opposite of the second; black eyes and black hair ('_Odder._')  The last one had red and black hair and looked exactly like--

"H-Hiro? When did you dye your hair?" Shuichi poked the Hiro-look-alike. 

"Eh? Who?" he turned. "Uh... you must be mistaken. I'm Ruwalk." The now-identified Ruwalk quickly shook Shuichi's hand and continued, "We're just here to h--"

A hand was quickly slapped over his mouth.

"Help out if we're needed!" Kai-stern grinned. 

"Yes! However..." Lykouleon lowered his voice, "If someone with blue-green hair in a ponytail named Alfeegi comes along, _we were never here_."

"Can I ask why you were never here?" Shuichi looked extremely confused.

Ruwalk started, "Well, you see, he's our --" 

**BANG**!

"..." The four strangers stared at the bullet now imbedded into NG Studio's wall.

"...eep." Shuichi, however, stared at Bad Luck's manager K who had put the now imbedded bullet where it was now imbedded.

"Shindou-kun, how nice to see you again. Everyone was so worried that you were slacking off." K held his gun up to Shuichi's head.

"Hello K-san." Shuichi managed a hesitant smile and stood his ground. 

The four newcomers just stood there in amazement and puzzlement thinking that this insane man was going to hold the pink-haired boy hostage.

"Let's get back to the studio, shall we?" K removed the gun from Shuichi's head and placed it to his back.

"Uh.. K-san? What about them?" Shuichi jerked his thumb to the four people standing beside them whom seemed reluctant to speak with K's gun (or just plain K) anywhere nearby.

"Hn?" K turned to the four (and so did his gun). Immediately the four had their backs against the wall and hands up. "Nakano-san? I thought we left you in the studio. And when did you dye your hair? Oh well." And thus K started to drag Ruwalk away with him.

Suddenly, a loud **SLAM** was heard (wow, and from two stories below) and thunderous stomps followed (wow, and from the stairs). 

This caused K to actually stop dragging Ruwalk. And although it did, the other three newcomers quickly grabbed Ruwalk and started to run. This resulted in K being dragged instead (a very unusual sight indeed). Shuichi was left clueless, so he simply decided to follow the lot.

"Alfeegi is catching up to us!" Lykouleon muttered.

"How can he tell where we are?" Kai-stern questioned Lykouleon as they ran.

"Either he has an extremely good sense of smell or he's got some kind of tracking device on us." Lykouleon suggested.

"Uh..." Shuichi started, "Why are we running?"

"Alfeegi!" the three talkative ones mumbled as though it explained everything.

"So, we're running from the blue-green pony-tail haired guy named Alfeegi?" Shuichi continued.

"Hai!" the group turned to run down the stairs on the opposite side of the building (in other words the ones Alfeegi was not climbing up).

However, the crowd couldn't proceed with their running as planned when Fujisaki Suguru and Nakano Hiroshi stood in the stairwell's way. (Though there isn't a logical reason that they would be standing in the stairwell's way other than it's convenient for the story or they were hiding from K... eh-heh. Take your pick.) Though this didn't turn out in any advantage to anyone – it just meant that the five runners (Ruwalk was finally not being dragged but was still dragging K) would grab the two blocking them and keep running. This made the running group's number up to eight; Lykouleon dragging Suguru, Kai-stern dragging Hiro, Ruwalk dragging K, and Shuichi and Tetheus simply running.

Change of plans, they went up to the next floor. The crashing stomps still followed. 

Ruwalk finally got a good look at Hiro (whom was being dragged in front of him) and said, "You wouldn't perchance be Hiro?"

He nodded (but continued to look ahead of him to avoid tripping), "Yeah. How do you know my name?"

"Eh, I've been mistaken for you a couple times is all."

And they continued running. It was kind of amazing at this point how much everyone was running – you might think this was a marathon if everyone was placed back outside. They weren't though, they were still inside the building and apparently running for their lives (or being dragged for their lives, as well). 

Along the way, they were once again blocked – this time by Sakuma Ryuichi and Ukai Noriko (the two standing outside Seguchi Tohma's office in mid-conversation with Tohma himself). They avoided getting dragged, but somehow Ryuichi ended up joining the group anyway. 

"Shuichi! What're you all doing?" Ryuichi jogged near Shuichi. 

"Sakuma-san! We're running from an Alfeegi." Shuichi turned slightly to see him.

"Oh! Can I come? Please?" Ryuichi's eyes seemed to nearly double in size.

"I'm not in any position to stop you!" And so the nine of them continued.

The group ended up taking a series of turns, which made them end up right back at Tohma's office.

"Stop right there," Tohma said, holding his palm to face them. And they stopped. (What? Was this terribly unexpected? They had to stop eventually!) "Now do any of you care to explain what was going on?"

Ryuichi pointed to Shuichi who pointed to K who pointed to Ruwalk who pointed to Kai-stern who pointed to Lykouleon who pointed to Tetheus who didn't point at anyone because that was just ridiculous.

Right as Tohma opened his mouth to get an explanation out of them Alfeegi decided to finally appear; as agitated and annoyed as ever. 

Tohma paused and looked to the blue-green ponytail-haired person (this crazy bunch just keeps growing and growing). He had a feeling this was not going to be his day.

  
  
  
  
**~-*-Ending Author notes:**

Okay, for those of you unfamiliar with Dragon Knights, (and wondering why the fourth guy hasn't said anything) the fourth guy (the one with Black hair/eyes) is Tetheus and he rarely says anything anyway. X.x 

In fact, I doubt he would (in all actuality) run around with Lykouleon, Ruwalk, and Kai-stern unless he was talked into it. Or he thought something bad would happen. Or.. I don't know. X.x whatever.

If I haven't been clear enough I'm terribly sorry X.x The one with gold hair is Lykouleon, the one with white hair is Kai-stern, the one with black hair (as mentioned) is Tetheus, and Ruwalk is the one that keeps getting mistaken for Hiro. ^^;;

...Okay, now for a corny thing to say...

I'm afraid I ran away with the storyline.

...*cough* Anyway, please review ^^!

Just so you know, the Dragon Officers are now a band.. whom I've yet to name X.x Alfeegi is their manager (and producer) whom they were running the hell away from ^^

**-Special thanks to V-chan and Bloody ^^ You know who you are~~!-**


	2. And in Came the Dragon

  
**Ryu Gravity  
by Strata**  
  


A Gravitation and Dragon Knights Crossover. 

  
**~-*-Beginning Author notes: **

Okay, I've just sworn off typing a giant bunch of author notes this time. And.. I considered putting a disclaimer in here but then I didn't see the point since technically I never _claimed_ to own the characters and this **is** _fan_fiction.net. But I suppose I'll just say **I don't own the characters of either Dragon Knights or Gravitation** to clear things up. That goes for this chapter, the previous one, and all chapters to follow. Plus, I'm basing this off the Gravitation anime – I haven't read the manga enough to base it off that.

...I feel I haven't accomplished what I just swore off.  
  
  
  
  


**~-*- Chapter One Recap **

Right as Tohma opened his mouth to get an explanation out of them Alfeegi decided to finally appear; as agitated and annoyed as ever. 

Tohma paused and looked to the blue-green ponytail-haired person (this crazy bunch just keeps growing and growing). He had a feeling this was not going to be his day.

**~-*-Ryu Gravity:: Chapter Two: And in Came the Dragon**

Alfeegi stood in front of the rather large group with a great fist and steam coming in fairly large puffs from his ears. Apparently he was so enraged that he could not form words; Alfeegi had not said a thing since he entered the place. Silence occupied the room for an interval of about five minutes before anyone got up the nerve to speak to the intimidating newcomer.****

"Oh... hey Alfeegi... fancy meeting you here," Ruwalk muttered with a laugh. The laugh was more in panic than anything else.

"So you're the Alfeegi we were running from!" Ryuichi pointed at him accusingly and held up his pink plush bunny, "Kumagoro almost tripped!"

Lykouleon, Ruwalk, Kai-stern, and Alfeegi fell over (Tetheus was too dignified to possibly lose his footing, and everyone else was already used to this kind of thing). However, with the fall Alfeegi abruptly regained his voice.

"YOU FOUR!" he barked as he regained his footing, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FAR BEHIND OUR SCHEDULE THIS PUTS US? WE HAVEN'T EVEN--" At this point most of them were blocking him out.

Tohma, who still hadn't received any explanation as to what was going on here, turned to the yelling man and stated in a firm yet quiet voice as Alfeegi paused for breath, "Sir, quiet down. People are doing business in this building, believe it or not."

As Alfeegi turned to Tohma's voice, his eyes widened in immediate recognition, instantly narrowing as he jumped back. "YOU!" he yelled, pointing his right index finger at Tohma.

Tohma just raised an eyebrow. "...Yes?"

Alfeegi frowned and then looked to a small pocketbook he pulled out from his coat pocket. "Guess we aren't behind schedule after all... we were going to come here to speak to you about the '_Super Supreme Ultimate Grand Music Tournament Extravaganza!_'" (_I wonder who named it that... _) "competition. That is, before everyone deserted the studio." Alfeegi sent an accusing glance at the four. Lykouleon and Ruwalk grinned sheepishly while Kai-stern simply shrugged and Tetheus (as usual) kept a blank expression. The group figured this was as good a time as any for introductions.

"I'm Lykouleon. The one that looks like... uh... Hiro? Was it?" Lykouleon received a round of nods. "Well, he's Ruwalk." 

Lykouleon looked over to Kai-stern who was writing furiously. "The one with the notepad..." Lykouleon paused. "Kai-stern! You're not supposed to be taking notes here!" Kai-stern let out a low _hmm_ and flipped the memo pad closed. "Yeah, that's Kai-stern."

Lykouleon jerked his thumb to the figure leaning against the wall. "Master of Silence over there is Tetheus." Tetheus nodded to them. 

"And last but not least, our producer and manager, Alfeegi." Alfeegi took his cue and bowed respectfully.

"And we're the Dragonic Nights." At this point everyone expected some kind of pose or lightning or strike or some fantastical signature by which they'd remember the band. Nothing happened.

"That's odd..." Ruwalk spoke quietly, "I wonder where Fire went."

~-*-*-*-~

_Shhhhhhhhiiip-_CLUNK_._

'_Fourth time this week..._' novelist Yuki Eiri thought as he ceased typing up his latest manuscript and stood up from his chair. He had recently gotten new blinds for his study's windows, and they absolutely refused to stay up. Yuki approached the fallen mass and stretched it out to put it back where it belonged. As he replaced the menace, a bizarre red creature crashed through his window. In turn it tangled itself in the blinds and proceeded to slam into Yuki.

The knotted red thing immediately held a sign up proclaiming one thing.

_-That hurt._ -

"...The Hell?" Yuki muttered. "Now I'll have to get _another_ set of blinds..."

-_Excuse me..._- The tangled thing's sign said. 

–_I'll get new ones..._- 

Scribble scribble.

-_for you if you'd like._- 

Scribble scribble.

-_I just have to..._- 

Scribble scribble.

-_find NG Studios._- 

Scribble scribble scribble.

-_Do you know where that is?_-__

...

Yuki stared at the signs for a moment and thought, '_Damn... I've been living with Shuichi for too long._'

As Yuki reassessed his mental status, the little red mess worked to unravel itself. With a lot of effort, it manage to free most of its limbs – except for the two upon its back.

-_Hey! Spaced out man!_- the little red thing continued with its signs, -_A little help here?_-

After a few moments and no response received, the creature got irritated and continued to disentangle itself (though with a lot more trouble than before). Completely untied, it took its pen and furiously scribbled a new sign. Once finished, the red being turned to Yuki.

And flew in Yuki's face.

**-_HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN A _DRAGON_ BEFORE?!_-**

~-*-*-*-~

"How did I get talked into this again?" Yuki asked disdainfully as he drove down the crowded streets with a resting dragon to his side. The scarlet dragon's eyes briefly flicked to Yuki before it lifted its head and jotted a small comment.

-_It was your idea._-

"That makes it even worse," Yuki mumbled as he caught sight of the note.

After the dragon's sudden appearance in his face, Yuki had snapped out of his thoughts and decided that if he was hallucinating this much he might as well play along. Even though the dragon had only asked for directions, Yuki thought it would be better to take this figment of imagination to NG Studios himself. He could just imagine the clamor that would arouse if this... thing flew into some other person's house. It was the least he could do for them. Kind of. 

'_Except now I have to deal with this... dragon longer_,' he thought irritably.

"What do you plan to do at NG Studios anyway?" the blonde man looked at the dragon from the corner of his eye as it started to write.

-_Friends of mine are there. Or should be._- it held up the sign.

"And what do you plan to do if they aren't there?" Yuki inquired.

The dragon looked sheepish as he held this sign up. -_You don't mind if I request room and board, do you?_-

"Oh Hell no." 

-_"No" as in you don't mind or "No" as in you do?_- the dragon continued.

"No as in you are absolutely _not_ staying in my house." Yuki would've glared at the dragon if he wasn't driving.

-_Aww, come on. You're not going to throw a cute dragon like me out on the street are you?_- It looked at him with innocent wide eyes.

"I can and I will." 

The dragon made a low growling noise, but knowing how far he could go, he stood up and pressed his face against the window.

Yuki kept his eyes on the road. '_I wonder what would happen if I opened that window..._'

A sign flashed from the corner of his eye.

-_Don't try it buddy_.-

Yuki sighed. Why did have he have a bad feeling about this?  
  
  
_to be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
_**~-*-Ending Author notes:**

Wow.. o.o My writing style almost completely changed from the first chapter.. *coughs*

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it tons. Please keep doing so! ^^ I like to know your opinions and what you think should be done next. ^~

**-Special thanks to V-chan and Bloody** _(merf)_** ^^ You both rock~~!-******


End file.
